Sunset
by Frozen Minds
Summary: Mark and Alex became best friends from the start. So much in common and happy with eachother's company. They fell in love, but can they keep it from everyone else?
1. Sunset

Movie: 17 Again

Pair: Mark(17) / Alex

Pair: Zac Efron / Sterling Knight

Rating: NC-17

Author: Frozen Minds

Warnings: Incest, Smut, Language

A Hand for my Best Friend

Chapter 1: Sunset

I was seventeen... again. This actually had more benefits than I first

thought. I could check out younger women without seeming like a pedophile.

I always liked them younger, but I don't go too far.

I parked my car in the school parking lot and got myself together for my

second week of school. My son and I had become great friends... and I like that.

We can finally bond like father and son. Alex was doing great at basketball and

everyone just had to love him.

I walked through the front door, seeing as there were no more than 10

students minding their business, I must be early. I had time... why not go to the

bathroom and enjoy my free time? I walk right on through, ready to check myself

out in the mirror. I feel like a woman. In the act of straightening out my bangs, I

notice a noise coming from one of the stalls. It was like... deep breathing... and

moaning?

"Having a good time in there?" I blurted.

"...tmuh...nothin like a good shit before class..."

A shirt sleeve slid from under the stall doors. I grabbed it and pushed

the door open.

It was Liam, the good looking blonde boy from my Trig class...and...

Alex? Both of their shirts were removed, revealing their flawless, slender

bodies.

"Ahh fuck...ahh Mark don't judge me or anything please... and please don't

tell anyone."

" I... can keep a secret."

But hot fuckin' damn did Alex look cute as hell, flushed and nervous.

I just wanted to eat him all up.

After school was over, I watched Alex play basketball in the gym.

He was really good for a gamer nerd. I taught him well. He did look

cute in those shorts and had his shirt removed the whole time. Right before

it all ended, I got the biggest hard-on when Alex poured water on his

sweaty self. I had to leave the gym and go to my car before anyone saw.

Alex came out and sat nonchalantly in the shotgun seat of my convertable.

"Lookin' good today," I shyly stated.

"Thanks, you too."

I blushed. Was that a "hint?" I found this romantic and rightfully. I wasn't his

father at 17. I can live with myself. Alex looked so beautiful in the sunset.

His glowing, wet face and sparkling eyes... I was in love.

We got home and nobody was here. Must be out shopping or

something.

"We've got time, wanna go down to the lake and watch the sun set?" I

had to say. I was asking him out. ;)

"Sure. It's beautiful today."

After ten minutes of walking, we arrived at the docks near the bridge

where this all started. Alex took off his shoes and socks, as did I and placed

our feet in the sparkling water.

"I really appreciate what you did for me. You're like a friend I always needed,"

he said blushing.

"No problem, we're all human."

"You know I'm gay and you don't care... that's the best trait a guy could have."

His sparkling eyes and rosey cheeks were all I needed. I reached over

and kissed his beautiful red lips.

He looked down, thinking maybe what just happened was his imagination.

"I love you, Alex. I don't care about any barriers between us. I need you."

"Mark... I love you too."

We kissed lightly and held hands until the sun went down. This was

the best day of my life... I found true love.


	2. Sunrise

Chapter 2: Sunrise

I opened my eyes... it was dark. The sound of crickets brought me back to realization. We were still on the dock and Alex was cuddled up into my arms. I contemplated for a few minutes whether I should wake him up. I carefully eased him down and sat up.

Jesus Christ, my shoulder and neck were killing me. I was sleeping terribly on wood. The night was silent and beautiful. It's really too bad everyone has to miss the gloaming night to sleep. Tomorrow is a Holiday, or Today is so it's safe to stay here for a little while longer. Thank God for random Jewish Holidays!

I sat there, walking about the nature and spirit of the Earth for about an hour. Alex had woken up very calmly. He sat up and yawned, it looked like benefitted from sleeping on wood. At the second he woke up I could see the start of the rising sun. He was my little sunshine. :)

"Mornin', how long was I asleep?" He said yawning.

"Maybe six hours."

"Good thing we don't have school today."

"I'd rather be with you anyway." I was the charmer.

He gave me a gentle kiss as he got up.

"Let's take a walk in the sand," he offered while stretching.

We took a nice long walk as the sun came up. It gave the same wonderful orange glow, it was as if last night was rewinding.

"You don't think I'm a slut do you?" He said shyly.

"I think you're a boy who should have someone who really cares about you."

"Liam and I... didn't do anything yesterday. He just came onto me in the locker room and threatened me by saying he'd tell the basketball team that I'm gay. I guess you came in right on time."

"I could be your prince charming if you'd like," I said with slight humor.

We arrived back home. Scarlet was sitting at the kitchen counter with her head down.

"Where did you take my son?"

"We just went down to the docks," Alex retorted.

"Al, I almost called the police. I don't want you two hanging around for a while. Mark, I got you a motel at the end of the street. I'd like you to stay there for two weeks."

This sucks. But the room is pretty nice. There's a kitchen on the left after coming in and there's two bedrooms. Not to mention the 42" television.

I was pretty lonely. I watched Ellen and The View for about 4 hours. Women are freakin' annoying, especially Sharon Osbourne. What I wouldn't give to backhand that loud-mouthed hoe. It was about 10:30 when I heard a knocking on my door.

It was Alex, who was flustered.

"Alex...? Your mom is gonna have her period if she finds out you went missing."

"Well... 'I'd rather be with you'"

I invited him in. He was wearing a white t-shirt, boxers and flip flops. I must really be that special, but he did look cute.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be with you, Mark. I really love you."

"I love you too baby, but-"

He cut me off with a deep kiss. We were making out passionately for a few minutes. Alex took off my shirt and I took off his. He was extremely skilled with his toungue, he kissed with meaning and emotion. We pushed our bodies together and moved closer to the king sized bed. I threw my boy on the bed and got on top of him. We kissed longer, while grinding eachother through our boxers.

"Oh... oh baby I'm so hard!" He yelled as I french kissed his neck.

I pulled down his boxers to reveal a solid rock- hard erection. He was at least 8 inches.

"Suck me baby, please don't tease me," he cried.

I made out with his cock to get him all wet, and to just tease him a little bit. I put his still throbbing erection in my mouth and sucked it like a popsickle. I licked that almond flavored popsickle until my baby moaned out uncontrollably, I wasn't gonna end his fun now.

"I'm gonna learn you what it's like to be a man," I hillbillied stereotypically.

I took off my boxers and threw them off the bed. I teased my boyfriend a little more by grinding our cocks together while I made out with him. After a few seconds, I moved over and kissed Alex sideways. I reached out passed his boyhood to reach his entrance. While still making out, I stuck 2 fingers inside and scissored my best friend.

"UUUUH! Finger me, baby! I need you inside me!" He yelled.

After three fingers, I exited.

"Bitch. Make yourself useful," I roleplayed while shoving my dick in his face.

He engulfed my penis hungrily. He bobbed his head, while gagging all over my dick.

"Ohh... MMmmmm... ooh baby boy...that's enough"

I almost came when I saw his flushed face release my dick. I layed myself on top of him with his legs open and slowly pushed myself into his entrance. To ease his pain, I kissed his neck and carressed his ear lobes, but he was still moaning hard. I thrusted deeper and faster into my boy while we whispered naughty things to eachother. He looked so adorable in this position.

I was about to get serious. I placed his knees on my shoulders and fucked harder than I ever thought I could.

"AHH! OhHhhhH...I'm about to cum, baby!" Alex yelled.

His rock hard erection spurted out seven strong globs of cum all over his chest. I spread his legs again, off my shoulders. He was still pretty hard.

"Fill me up, baby! Cum deep inside me!" He yelled.

I was getting close. We were both moaning with trembling voices. I kissed him passionately to keep us both quiet.

"MMmmm...MMMmm.. oooOOOhhh... I'm gonna cum, Alex! I'm gonna fill you up so much!" I screamed in his face.

"I'm gonna cum again!" He yelled back.

Alex's insides were moist and hot. It was too much for me. I was gonna cum.

"OOOOOoooo...oooohhh...hhh" We both moaned.

I released my semen deep into my baby while screaming together with my boyfriend. Alex came even harder and splattered his neck. We both moaned into eachother's mouths as we ejaculated. I was seeing stars.

I lay beside my baby, still both naked. My cum was still dripping from his hole. I kissed Alex on the neck and pulled the covers over us.

"I love you, baby boy."


	3. SSDD

Chapter 3: Same Shit, Different Day

Yup. It was another day in the constant battle for survival and retribution in the prison called High School. The second I stepped inside, I knew there was something different about this place. Just gotta get through my normal routine and hope an unearthly power destroys this school. Same shit different day?

Nope! Lots of crazy stuff happens today and somehow I knew it. Let's just pretend I don't.

"Alex! Buddy!"

Who the hell is that? Wierdo. I just ignored it and went to my first class, Algebra. We learned how to use equations to find the slope of shapes on a graph. Awesome, cuz I know I'll totally need to use this when I work at Burger King.

Time to get gym over with. It wouldn't be so difficult if I didn't have Teutonic beasts for classmates. It was about half way into the class when I noticed something strange. I caught Stan and his worshippers staring at me multiple times. Somethin' in my teeth?

After gym was over, I decided to change out of my gym clothes in the nearest bathroom, just to be safe. I walked in the handicap stall and did my thing when I heard a commotion and the door open - Fantastic, it was Stan again.

"Didn't want anyone to see your vagina, huh?" He belched. How could I recover from that?

"Yep... just didn't want to turn anyone on too hard"

"That's thoughtful of you, Alex. Now, why don't you open the door."

"I'm a little busy."

"Nah. Nah. You're gonna be busy in a second, you puss."

I had to think of some McGyver escape shit. We both argued back and forth for a minute or two.

"Ok. I'm comin' in!" He knocked the stall door in. The hinge of the lock made four loud clangs after falling. Stan entered with two others, both from the basketball team as well. There was Lucas, a brunette, blue eyed boy who had the happiest eyes and smile. Kyle was the other one. He was brown-haired and brown eyed and had flawless, smooth skin. It was like he was wearing makeup all over his body.

"Take off your clothes." Stan ordered.

I was silent.

He pushed me up forcefully against the wall and kissed me longingly.

He reached down my pants and jerked me off, while still kissing me with force as the other two watched. They closed the stall door and all three took off their shirts, as well as mine. They all had beautiful, slim, muscular basketball bodies.

"Strip for us baby," Stan said romantically but deviously.

I slowly untied my shoes and removed them.

They were all watching me. I slid off my pants and took off my socks. I was just in underwear. The three of them did the same. Then we were all on the same level. Stan pulled down my boxers and gazed at my cock.

"You were trying to hide that?" He remarked.

He took the eight inches into his mouth, slurping and licking my dick. He was still pushing me up against the wall. He then turned me around, facing the wall and stuck a finger inside my ass. He fingered around while romantically kissing my shoulders. He used two fingers...and then three. Stan then got on his knees and began swirling his toungue around my hole.

I was so flushed and trying to not cum. He slid his tongue inside, deep. It felt so good. I moaned out loud in pleasure. Stan turned me around again. I noticed the three boys were completely naked as well now. The three boys had really nice bodies. You could tell they shaved their whole complexion.

"Time for some fun" Stan whispered.

Lucas and Kyle both grabbed one of my ass cheeks and lifted me off the ground and dominatingly forced me against the wall. They both took turns making out with me while the other kissed around my neck, shoulder and cheek. Stan placed himself right under me and inserted his nine inch dick inside of me.

I moaned loudly in pain, but the boys had my mouth to theirs', so I couldn't call for help. Stan thrusted deeply inside of my body. I suddenly had the hardest erection I ever had. I wrapped my legs around Stan's waste. The two boys both rubbed their dicks on my body as Stan penetrated me violently.

"Oh FUCK! God you're so tight, little boy!" He grunted.

He wiggled his hips as he fucked me, I knew he was almost done.

"MMmmm. Ohhh baby I'm gonna cum!"

The older boy ejaculated inside of me with 5 strong bursts, while each making spurts. I could feel his semen flow up inside me. I was screaming uncontrollably inside the boys' mouths, it was painful. Stan pulled out of me, breathing heavily. As he pulled out, his cum dripped out in a splatter all over the floor.

The boys put me down and I fell to the ground, dazed with pain. I was still rock hard and so were the boys. Kyle lifted me up and Lucas made me get on all fours. Kyle knelt in front of me and Lucas behind me. Kyle opened my mouth and inserted his nine inch throbbing dick. Lucas inserted his into my dripping asshole. Kyle thrusted violently into my throat, while making pleasurable moaning sounds. I was gagging and choking all over his cock, I couldn't breathe.

"Oh. OH. OH. OHH!" Lucas ejaculated inside of me with five squelching bursts. He fell back dazed. His cum was dripping like a waterfall from me.

I couldn't take it. I gagged hard and gasped for the little breath I could with a huge dick in my throat. I was so hard at this point.

I gagged twice and ejaculated seven bursts of cum straight on the floor. Each burst made a splash on the ground. The floor was a puddle of cum.

"MMmmm. MM OH BABY. FUCK!" Kyle yelled.

He made six silent bursts of cum deep into my throat. I swallowed every drop. He pulled out. I layed against the wall naked with cum still oozing out of my asshole and penis. The three boys took a minute and put their clothes back on. They left the bathroom for eleven minutes and came back with a roll of duckt tape. They put my shirt on me and sat me on the toilet. I was barely conscious. The boys taped my mid section to the toilet and I blacked out.

... O.O!... I woke up disturbed. I was... naked in bed with Mark. It was all just a dream. But it wasn't a dream, it was a flashback... and a wet dream. If only my Prince Charming came in a few minutes earlier he could have saved me.


	4. Warm Feet

(Note: I take requests on fanfiction. Just PM me the pairings, situation, details, fetish, or whatever you'd like to see and I'll put it into consideration. Also, if you have an idea for this story, please feel free to send me it. Send it to my email: . Thanks and please leave reviews, I really need it. Maybe I use too much smut? not enough? Anyways, thanks for reading.)

**Chapter 4: Warm Feet**

"And the million dollars goes to... MIKE!"

0.0 Ahh... just a dream. I woke up fully refreshed. I pulled the covers off me. I had no clothes on and Alex's and my cum still stained the bed with a sticky, white residue. Alex was awake, I went to look for him. He wasn't in the motel room. The clock said 11:30... guess I'm skipping school today. But knowing him, he was probably there right now. There was a note on the counter that read: "I went home so that my mom didn't find out I came. I'll probably go to school. I'll really miss you, love you."

I watched TV for a bit, gawking at the lowlives on Jerry Springer and Steve Wilkos. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Mark, I need you to do something for me," it was Scarlet.

"Yeah, sure."

"My sister broke her collar bone and I'll need to fly up there. I owe her big time so I'm going to pay for her hospital bill. I'll need you to come here and live with Maggie and Alex for a while. I trust that you can take care of yourselves."

"No problem."

Three days had passed and it was the day of Scarlet's flight. I re-sorted all my things back from the motel, while helping her pack for her flight.

"Allright, I'm off. Please don't get into any trouble, you guys," she whined.

"Yup." "Yeh," the three of us said busily.

She left and we sat at the table to have leftover pasta. We sat at a small square table, with Maggie at the end and Alex and I facing eachother from opposite ends. It was a little hard trying to stay collected in front of Maggie when Alex and I were playing footsie with our bare feet. His feet were really cold, I tried to warm him up.

"I'm going to Linkin Park concert with Sam and Kristen," she said while putting her dishes away in a hurry.

"We'll probably be back by 3."

Before I could say anything, she left the house, while accidently slamming the door.

"Well... have fun?" I said towards nothing.

"Good, cuz now we can have a romantic evening alone," Alex said blushing.

He was really romantic. He set up a fire, dimmed the lights and put in a DVD. It was a romantic gay movie. Alex went to change into his pajamas and came out with nothing but a T-shirt and boxers that were too small for him. I poured some hard italian wine into two glasses for us to have. We cuddled up next to eachother, he had his arms around me and his head rested on my shoulder.

The movie was about half-way through when we drank through the whole bottle of Scarlet's wine. Suddenly, Alex was even more adorable and irresistable. I kissed him on the lips romantically for a few seconds and then felt the same cold chill on his feet. I knelt down in front of him, lifted up his legs onto the coffee table and gave Alex an erotic foot massage. I felt up his smooth, shaved legs and feet and rubbed slowly and roughly. I could hear him moaning in comfort.

I took off my shirt and kissed him passionately on the couch. I removed his shirt and erotically sucked and kissed his nipples. I was on all fours over Alex when I took off my shorts. I romantically kissed his neck and exhaled hot breath while he moaned.

We rubbed our warm, shirtless bodies together as we kissed.

"I'm gonna please you, big daddy!" Alex yelled cutely.

He took off my underwear and gazed at the nine inch cock. With startled eyes, he started by kissing my dick head and balls to tease me. He took my dick into his mouth and bobbed in about half way through. He licked all around like a lollipop and moaned. The pleasure of my boyfriend's mouth made me even harder, I was probably at 9.5 inches. He decided to challenge himself and took my whole dick into his throat. In an instant, he jerked back and choked. He composed himself and took it back in. He looked like a cute little child from this point of view.

Alex wrapped his lips tightly around my cock and deepthroated my dick. I grabbed his hair and helped him bob. Once in a while, he'd gag for a few seconds and go back at it, he must have experience. With every bob, Alex deepthroated every inch and then came back up to the head of my dick, making a squelching sound. His flushed face made me want to cum hard.

After twenty minutes, I was at my limit. Without warning, I spurted out my delicious semen into Alex's throat. Shocked, he jerked back off my dick and quickly tried to catch my cum as it flew out of my dick. When I was finished, he had my cum all over his face and he slurped up the extras off my dick hungrily.

"Ohh baby, you're a good boy," I said.

"I want you to have my stiffy, daddy"

He took off his undersized underwear and revealed a six inch boner. I navigated him so that he faced the coffee table while he held onto it. I romantically kissed his smooth, flawless back and inserted a finger into his tight boy hole. He yelped in shock. I twirled around his tight ass with my finger for a while. I then inserted two fingers and tried to stimulate his prostate. I knew it was his spot when he moaned hard. I rubbed hard and I could see his dick throbbing.

He started moaning harder and I turned his head so I could kiss him from behind. I rubbed his G-spot harder and harder until his cock was throbbing intensely. I could see the deep, passionate pleasure on his red, flushed face as I made out with him. He shot thirteen STRONG bursts of cum across the room as he arched his back out. The first burst was the strongest and each got weaker as he ejaculated.

I looked into his eyes and he looked weak. He passed out onto the floor. I carried his naked body to his bed and cuddled up beside him for the rest of the night.


	5. Fade to Black

**Chapter 5: Fade to Black**

Where am I? I was in my bed, naked with my boyfriend. I must have blacked out, 'cuz I have no idea what happened last night. I took a look at the clock. It was 9:30! I have a latin mid-term today and I am not going to school on Saturday. Knowing myself, I had to get up and rush to school. Mark decided to stay and sleep like the polar opposite of me he is. I have until eleven to get ready and go to school.

9:33

I called the school as Alex's "father" so that they wouldn't call my mom on her cell phone to see why I was out. I didn't have my father listed into my school contacts, so it took some hard convincing.

10:17

I have some time, I might as well have a breakfast and get my glucose levels into stable properties. After that, I took a shower and tried to think up a good excuse to why I missed my Gym mid-term. Not like I care about failing that...

10:38

Oh yeah... the bus isn't coming and I can't drive. I don't think I can run three miles in twenty two minutes with fifty pounds of backpack. Guess I'll challenge myself. I sprinted as hard as I could outside while following my usual bus route. I got to the bridge near the docks when a car pulled up beside me. It was Stan...

"Have the first period free, too?"

"... I overslept..."

"Well... get in. You can't run the next mile, you're red as fuck."

There was no way I could ever trust him after what he did to me. He must have been up to something.

"I can make it" I tried to avoid eye contact.

"Fuck this shit, get 'em..." A tall, built man quickly stepped out of the truck. I dropped my stuff and ran.

It hurt, but I knew this wasn't going to end well if I didn't get away. The man, about mid-thirties was about ten feet behind me for five minutes of sprinting. He was getting tired, but so was I.

He was done. I turned my head to see the man reach into his back pocket. I could see the school, but I headed for a safe place behind a house. I remembered Mrs. Jennings, the lady who hired me in the Summer. I could go there.

"Stop!...-huff-... Ya little fuck!" He yelled.

I heard a loud metallic snap.

A dart wizzed by my head. The old lady's house was down the street. I retreated behind a small blue house.

"HELP!" I yelled, but the streets were empty.

The next house over had a huge dog house. I sprinted to duck behind it.

"I saw him go behind the house," Stan announced.

I panted and listened carefully. I could hear a growling... Oh yeah... it was probably a dog. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man run from the side of the house.

"There!"

There was a shovel leaning against a tree. I shot towards it and took cover behind the tree in the instant I heard another metallic crack.

...

Seconds went by and escape plans scattered through my head. It's time to take my final stand. I grabbed the shovel and ran towards the exhausted man .

I aimed for the head, but missed. Instead I hit the tranquilizer gun like a baseball bat hitting a home run. With the large pitbull watching as if it were pay-per-view, the man and I wrestled eachother to the ground.

I kicked him off of me and punched him square in the face. He was furious. He ran for the gun, but I stayed on him with the shovel. I struck him down when he took a reach for it.

"Ahh! Fuck! My back!"

The man reached out his right leg, hooked my hip and sent me to the ground. He got on top of me.

The man let out his rage with a furious punch across my face. I could hear something crack. He let out another... and another.

The dog left his slumber and stood, looking at the both of us. It was huge and overweight. He growled and barked at both of us.

The man and I stared at the pit bull in shock. I saw him glance back at the gun.

"ARK! ARRK!" The dog pounced on the tall man and grappled onto the man's left thigh with his teeth.

"AHHH! HELP!" Blood shed itself from his leg as the dog thrashed him.

I got up and ran for the dart gun. I shot the man in the chest. His eyes swept back inside his head and he passed out.

SNAP! Another dart was shot.

The dog was hit. It toppled over.

"You little bitch..." It was Stan.

I raised the gun on him. I hesitated... and...

Shot. But there was only a click.

"Sorry, you puss. You're coming with me." He shot me in the right shoulder.

I was seeing stars. Everything was sparkly.

Stan shot again.

The stars faded to black.


End file.
